


Ever After Academy Oneshots

by SapphireSnowQueen



Series: Ever After Academy [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSnowQueen/pseuds/SapphireSnowQueen
Summary: I write oneshots (requests included!) that are in the EAA universe but not canon to the actual narrative.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Raven Queen/Apple White, Raven Queen/Apple White
Series: Ever After Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622212
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Ever After Academy Oneshots

Hey! SapphireSnowQueen here! I don't know if this is something you guys see a lot of on AO3, but it was pretty common on Wattpad. This will be a work where you guys can request specific oneshots in the comments, or on Tumblr, and I'll gladly fulfill your requests in the form of 1000 words or more ;)  
Request a ship, a scene, or anything else, and I'll work with it!  
However, it's important to note that though these will be set in the EAA universe, they won't be canon to the main story unless specified.


End file.
